youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow of the Opera
The Shadow of the Opera is a 2004 film adaptation of Andrew Lloyd Webber's 1986 musical of the same name, which in turn was based on the French novel Le Fantôme de l'Opéra by Gaston Leroux. Directed by Joel Schumacher, the film was also produced and co-written by Lloyd Webber. The Phantom of the Opera stars Shadow the Hedgehog as the Phantom, Amy Rose as Christine Daaé, Sonic the Hedgehog as Raoul and Rouge the Bat as Carlotta. Plot In 1919, the dilapidated Paris Opera House holds an auction. Raoul (Chuck), the Viscount of Chagny, now an old wheelchair-bound man, purchases a coveted music box in a shape of a monkey wearing Persian robes and playing cymbals. During the auction, Raoul spots a familiar figure: Madame Giry (Vanilla), whom he met as a young man. Madame Giry is now an elderly woman, almost 50 years later. Their attention is called on by the next piece for auction, lot 666: a chandelier in pieces which has been restored and newly wired with electricity. As the auctioneers display the restored chandelier, which illuminates and slowly rises to its old place in the rafters the opening crescendo of music wipes away the years of decay from the opera house as the black and white turns into colour, and the audience is transported back in time to 1870, the beginning of the story, when the opera was in its prime. The opera house is put into the hands of two new owners, Richard Firmin and Gilles André, who do not understand the house. Madame Giry (Molly), who's the mistress of the house and the mother of Meg Giry (Maria), introduces them to Christine Daaé (Amy Rose), a young but talented singer who sings background. Young Raoul (Sonic) is introduced to the cast and Christine recognizes him as her childhood love. He does not see herand she says nothing to get his attention. During rehearsal, a backdrop falls from the ceiling and almost crushes the soloist and lead soprano, Carlotta Giudicelli (Rouge) who immediately resigns from the house. Meanwhile, a dark figure leaves the spot where the backdrop used to be. An envelope falls to the floor where Madame Giry opens it. She reads the letter signed from the "Opera Ghost", a Batman-like entity who lives somewhere within the opera and is believed to be a ghost. He apparently watches every show and is paid twenty thousand francs by the owner of the house. Firmin and André scramble to replace Carlotta and Christine is chosen. That night she sings beautifully and the Opera Ghost hears her through the vents. He's shown to live within the deepest recess of the opera house in a watery labyrinth. During Christine's performance, Raoul recognizes her from his childhood and sets off to find her. After she sings, Christine is found in a small room where she lights a candle for her father who died when she was six years old. Meg asks Christine how she learned to sing so well. Christine explained that an Angel of Music comes to her and tutors her. She has never met this man, but she thinks her father sent this "angel" to help her, but in fact it was the same Opera Ghost or Phantom of the Opera who teaches her. Later, she was in her dressing room where she reunites with Raoul. He plans to take her into the city, but she denies, saying that the Angel is very strict. Raoul does not hear her and leaves to prepare for their date. When he leaves, the Phantom (Shadow) locks Christine in her room and begins to sing to her. He reveals himself in a mirror to her and she was enchanted at his white mask. Christine takes his hand and he leads her away while Raoul pounds at the locked door, thinking she is being kidnapped. Christine goes with the Phantom to his watery cave underneath the house. He reveals to her that he loves her and wants her to love him back. He shows her a bust of herself, wearing a wedding dress and veil and she faints. Later, she awakes to find the Phantom writing music. She seduces him to take off his mask and he bursts into a fit of rage when she removes it. He covers his face with his hand until Christine returns the white mask. He says she must stay forever because she saw his face without his mask, but then decides to return her to the opera house. In the opera house, the two owners do not understand the role of the Phantom. They discover with Raoul that Christine is missing. A series of notes have been sent to various members of the house, each blackmailing the director for the twenty thousand francs. When Carlotta returns, she was furious to find that there was a note sent to her that said if she sang as the countess that night instead of Christine, there would be a fate worst than death. She assumed it was Raoul who sent the letters to her, but he didn't and Firmin and André struggle to make her the center instead of Christine. Meanwhile Raoul begins a journey to find the Angel that Christine had mentioned earlier. In a second comedic performance, the Phantom tampers with props while a stagehand, Joseph Buquet tries to find the intruder. The Phantom interrupts the performance instead and criticizes the failure to follow his orders. Carlotta continues to sing, but her voice croaks and the lead role is given to Christine on short notice. It is chaos as stagehands move props and backdrops. The Phantom hangs Buquet in front of the audience and rushes out of the house. Christine plans to return to the Phantom to stop him from killing more people. She reveals to Raoul that she has seen his face and tells him that she pities the Phantom. Then, Raoul tells Christine that he loves her and she tells him that she loves him too. Then, they kiss passionately. The Phantom witnesses this and grows furious at Raoul for taking Christine away. The next night masquerade party ensues in the opera house. At the party, Christine wears her new engagement ring from Raoul. The event is interrupted once again by the Phantom's doomed music. Raoul leaves the room and Christine alone. At the sight of the engagement ring, the Phantom takes it and runs off. Then the scene goes to a small room with stacks of newspapers. Madame Giry tells the story of the Phantom to Raoul. When she was a little girl, she went to a freak circus where they featured a deformed child in a cage. The child was beaten in the cage while everyone watched and laughed. The ringmaster removed a burlap sack covering the child's face, revealing his deformity. Only Madame Giry does not laugh, but instead pities him. The deformed child puts his sack back over his face and cries in the cage. She was the last to leave and turns around to see the child strangling the ringmaster with a rope. After he was dead, the child sees the young Madame Giry, but guards have already come. She helps him escape and runs away with the boy and he finds shelter in the opera house. She tells Raoul how she has hid him from the world ever since. Christine takes a carriage to see her father's grave, but the Phantom has secretly taken over the reins. Raoul follows them. Then, Christine arrives and laments her father's death. The Phantom tries to trap her in her father's tomb, but Raoul stops her in time. A swordfight ensues in the cemetery where Raoul eventually disarms the Phantom and is about to kill him when Christine pleads for him not to. His rage seemingly augmented, the Phantom watches angrily as Christine and Raoul ride away. Christine admits that she's afraid of the Phantom and tells Raoul that he'll never stop trying to recapture her. She'll let him have her in order to stop the killing. At that night's play, the Phantom once again makes an entrance, this time on the stage of the house. Raoul can do nothing and watches from the balcony as Christine agrees to go with the Phantom and he caresses her. She caresses his face back, only to once again remove his mask revealing his deformities. The audience screams in fear, but Christine is not afraid and shows pity. He runs off with her, after a series of tense, chaotic sequences including dropping the chandelier (the one from the beginning of the film) and setting the opera house on fire, killing many people. The Phantom brings Christine down his the labyrinth. Madame Giry shows Raoul where the Phantom lives and Raoul goes to rescue Christine. The Phantom once again professes his love and orders Christine to marry him, but Christine tries to console the Phantom about his deformed face, saying she does not fear his ugliness. Just then Raoul comes to the scene. The Phantom ties him to a gate and threatens to strangle him if Christine refuses his marriage offer. She kisses the Phantom in order to save Raoul's life while displaying her pity and compassion for him. Ashamed of what he's done, he begs Christine and Raoul to leave him and never return. He finds comfort in a little monkey cymbal toy. Just before she departs with Raoul on the boat, Christine approaches the Phantom who tells her that he loves her and she silently gives him the diamond ring from her finger. Christine and Raoul row away as Christine glances back at the Phantom with love in her eyes. After they leave, the Phantom uses a candelabrum to smash every mirror in his underground lair and he disappears through the last mirror behind a velvet curtain into another section of the caves just before the police arrive. Upon entering, Meg finds only the Phantom's white mask. Later, the grainy black and white picture dominates as the elderly Raoul rides to a cemetery where he goes to visit Christine's tomb which reveals that she died only two years at age 63. Her tombstone says "Viscountess of Chagny" and "beloved wife and mother", suggesting that she married Raoul, had children and died. He lays the monkey music box at her grave site and notices that on the left of the tombstone lies a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it (a trademark of the Phantom) with the engagement ring attached to it, implying that the Phantom is still alive and will always love Christine. Videos Cast Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as The Phantom|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Amy Rose as Amy from Amy and the beast.jpg|Amy as Christine Daaé|link=Amy Rose Sonic run happily.jpg|Sonic as Raoul|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Vanilla smiled.jpg|Vanilla as Older Madame Giry|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Rouge's beautiful.jpg|Rouge as Carlotta Giudicelli|link=Rouge the Bat Maria's beautiful.jpg|Maria as Meg Giry|link=Maria the Hedgehog Molly.jpg|Molly as Madame Giry|link=Molly Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Older Raoul|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Romantic Movies Category:Horror Movies